1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool attachment and more specifically it relates to an auxiliary handle attachment for a tool for efficiently decreasing or eliminating the requirement to bend over and cause strain upon ones back when using a long-handled tool, such as a shovel, broom, rake, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Long-handled tools, such as shovels, brooms, rakes, hoes, and the like are widely use for performing various tasks. Typically, when using the tools, the user must repeatedly bend over to lift, push, and/or control the tool. This can often result in forcing the individual to extend beyond a comfortable range of motion and cause strain upon one's back. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved auxiliary handle attachment for a tool for efficiently decreasing or eliminating the requirement to bend over and cause strain upon ones back when using a long-handled tool, such as a shovel, broom, rake, or the like.